mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Joan Gerber
Joan Gerber (born July 29, 1935 in Detroit, Michigan) is an American voice actress for a variety of cartoons. Biography Filmography * 1959: Matty's Funday Funnies (TV series): Additional Voices * 1960: The Bugs Bunny Show (TV series): Additional voices (voice) * 1965: Roger Ramjet (TV series): Dee / Lotta Love (voice) * 1965: Corn on the Cop: Granny, Ghost Trick-or-Treater (voice) * 1966: The Pique Poquette of Paris: Woman (voice) * 1966: The Super 6 (TV series)(voice) * 1968: Mitzi (TV) * 1969: The Pink Panther Show (TV series): ''Voices * 1970: Pufnstuf: Freddy Flute (voice) * 1970: Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp (TV series): Mata Hairi (voice) * 1970: Tales of Washington Irving (TV) (voice) * 1971: The Point! (TV) (voice) * 1971: Shinbone Alley (voice) * 1971: Arnold's Closet Revue (TV) * 1971: Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (TV series)(voice) * 1972: Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (TV series): Sara Whitaker / Irma Boyle (voice) * 1972: Bury Me an Angel: Op's Voice (voice) * 1972: The Barkleys (TV series): Agnes Barkley/ Lulu (voice) * 1972: The New Scooby-Doo Movies (TV series) * 1972: The Houndcats (TV series): Various (voice) * 1973: Kloot's Kounty: Shepherdess (voice) * 1973: The Boa Friend (voice) * 1973: Charlotte's Web: Mrs. Zuckerman / Mrs. Fussy (voice) * 1974: The Badge and the Beautiful (voice) * 1974: The Magical Mystery Trip Through Little Red's Head (TV): Mother / Adeline / Diane (voice) * 1974: The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat (voice) * 1974: These Are the Days (TV series)(voice) * 1974: Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (TV series): Connie Partridge (voice) * 1975: M-o-n-e-y Spells Love (voice) * 1975: Goldilox & the Three Hoods (voice) * 1975: The Oddball Couple (TV series): Goldie (voice) * 1976: The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (TV series)(voice) * 1976: Clue Club (TV series) * 1976: The Pink Panther Laugh and the Half Hour and Half Show (TV series): Various characters (voice) * 1977: Fred Flintstone and Friends (TV series)(voice) * 1977: I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali (TV series)(voice) * 1977: CB Bears (TV series): Various (voice) * 1977: The Mouse and His Child: The Elephant (voice) * 1978: Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (TV series): Additional Voices (voice) * 1978: Fantastic Four (TV series)(voice) * 1978: The Puppy Who Wanted a Boy (TV) (voice) * 1978: The All New Pink Panther Show (TV series)(voice) * 1978: Christmas at Walt Disney World (TV): Evil Fairy (voice) * 1979: J-Men Forever (voice) * 1979: The Puppy's Great Adventure (TV) (voice) * 1979: Nutcracker Fantasy: Mice (voice) * 1979: Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979 TV series) (TV series): Lefty Callahan / Vampire Lady of the Bay / Mrs. Cornell (voice) * 1979: Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (TV): Lavonne / Second Woman / Waitress (voice) * 1980: Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz: Tic Toc / Ozma (voice) * 1980: The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Hour (TV series): Mrs. Regina Rich / Irona the Maid (voice) * 1981: Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City (TV): Apricot, Blueberry Muffin, Apple Dumplin' (voice) * 1981: The Kwicky Koala Show (TV series)(voice) * 1982: Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade * 1982: Puff and the Incredible Mr. Nobody (TV) (voice) * 1982: Heidi's Song: Rottenmeier (voice) * 1983: Monchhichis (TV series)(voice) * 1984: Snorks (TV series): Mrs. Kelp (voice) * 1985: Explorers: Special Vocal Effects (voice) * 1985: The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (TV series)(voice) * 1986: The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (TV series): Various Characters (voice) * 1987: DuckTales: Treasure of the Golden Suns (TV): Mrs. Beakley / Skiddles' Mother (voice) * 1987: DuckTales (TV series): Mrs. Beakley, Additional Voices (voice) * 1987: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV series): Additional Voices (voice) * 1988: Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (TV): Dreadonia, Woman at Store (voice) * 1988: Street of Dreams (TV) * 1989: Super DuckTales (TV): Mrs. Beakley (voice) * 1990: DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp: Mrs. Beakley (voice) * 1990: Gravedale High (TV series)(voice) * 1992: Capitol Critters (TV series): Additional Voices (voice) * 1993: I Yabba-Dabba Do! (TV): Additional Voices (voice) * 1995: That's Warner Bros.! (TV series): Various characters (voice) * 1996: The Bugs n' Daffy Show (TV series): Various Characters (voice) * 1999: The Stan Freberg Commercials (video): (segment "Hitchcock Spoof") External links * Category:American voice actors Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:People from Detroit, Michigan fr:Joan Gerber fi:Joan Gerber